


bara

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Lowercase, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: tak pernah padam, nyala sepanjang kala.





	bara

**Author's Note:**

> Pete Wentz dan Patrick Stump adalah musisi independen yang berhak atas diri masing-masing. Karya ini bersifat 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> facebook snippets dump 1/?

pada suatu masa, pete yang masih urakan dan penuh semangat seorang petualang bertemu dengan satu pemuda. matanya biru muda, nampak ringan bak angkasa pagi, sementara rambutnya tumbuh panjang, menyentuh bahu, warnanya mengingatkan pete dengan stroberi yang belum matang. pemuda itu sungguh lucu; pemalu, tetapi juga temperamental. suka mengatur seenak hati namun selanjutnya akan meragukan diri sendiri. pete menyukainya, lantaran si pemuda melihat dunia dari kacamata yang berkebalikan dengan sudut pandangnya. sangat menarik.

tetapi bukan itu intinya; pemuda itu tidak pete istimewakan karena suaranya yang memukau, atau tingkah lakunya yang menarik, atau apa. pemuda itu diistimewakan dalam jagat memori pete oleh sebab ialah yang menyalakan api dalam hatinya. api yang terus meretih, berkeretak pelan meski tidak menjilati kayu bakar.

api dalam hatinya tak pernah padam bahkan ketika keduanya sudah lama berpisah jalan. menempuh cerita yang berbeda. tidak berkaitan. apinya tidak pernah padam, menyala abadi dan membakar panas sekalipun penyulutnya tidak lagi peduli.

api di dalam hatinya tak pernah padam; setia mengingatkan pete pada tiap-tiap malam kalau tidak selamanya orang yang mengukir kekekalan rasa dalam dirimu adalah orang yang akan menghabiskan sisa napasnya bersamamu.

 

[ apinya menyala selamanya, berkobar, tak henti mengingatkan pete pada patrick yang berjalan pergi darinya di bawah jembatan kala gerimis mengetuk-ngetuk. ]


End file.
